kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaid Swamp
“Oceana’s law does not reach here. They would not even welcome us if we came, we eat what we ensnare to survive.” -Ineptune (src) Mermaid Swamp is a foggy, hidden area of swamp located within Louisiana's bayous. It is home to poisonbending, monstrous mermaids. It is the current hiding place of Hideout Helm and the Kremling Krew. It is the 53rd stage in Legend of the Seven Lights, and Melody's first stage. Story Importance *King K. Rool and the Kremling Krew are currently stationed here. Their base has become the meeting place for Team Gnaa. *Team Gnaa makes their debut in the Nextgen Series. **Gruntilda Winkybunion has become a member, replacing Rumpel Stiltskin. ***Last we saw Grunty, she was trapped in the Fairy Sphere over Orchid Bay. **Dr. Eggman and King K. Rool are the only remaining members from the former Team Gnaa. **Bowser Jr. is now a member, filling his dad's position. **Lehcar EiznekCm fills Ganondorf's position in Team Gnaa. ***She mentions to Melody how her Negative, Ydolem is keeping a secret. *Team Gnaa aims to find the Firstborn again, so they can summon Arceus and possibly bring back Negatar Gnaa. *The Kremlings have Lapis Lazuli imprisoned in their base, after Manaphy adapted to the poison swamp and turned monstrous. *Melody Jackson is revealed to know Waterbending Fury. *Lapis reveals to Melody how she was demanded by Kyogre to stay on Earth for 5,000 years. *Team Rocket is trying to capture Lapis in order to find Lunaria. **Team Rocket implies to have captured or encountered Mew some time ago. *Melody learns spiritbending from Lapis and changes Manaphy back to normal, and he in turn heals Lapis's gem. Lapis leaves Earth to go back home. **Melody claims Manaphy as her Firstborn. Collectables Cryptograms ORUG JQDD LV ORQJ JRQH KLV OHJDFB FRQWLQXHV RQ *LORD GNAA IS LONG GONE *HIS LEGACY CONTINUES ON KHU IDWKHU LV ZDLWLQJ IRU KHU *HER FATHER IS WAITING FOR HER MXMX DQG JBDUDGRV QHYHU FDPH EDFN WR WKHLU PDVWHUV WKHB OLYH KDSSLOB RQ WKHLU UDW IDUP LQ XWDK *JUJU AND GYARADOS NEVER CAME BACK TO THEIR MASTERS *THEY LIVE HAPPILY ON THEIR RAT FARM IN UTAH Laws and Customs Mermaid Swamp has no official laws. The mermaids are of a cannibalistic nature, willing to capture and eat whatever prey wanders into their mist, including humans. The mermaids here are hated by the rest of Oceana, and would rather choose to ignore them if they remained inside their swamp. Inhabitants The main denizens of Mermaid Swamp are its poisonous mermaids. They have slimy green upper bodies and purple tails, along with purple hair and sharp teeth. The mermaids sing beautiful songs that mainly animals can hear from afar, luring the creatures into their swamp so they can capture and eat them. The mermaids are all poisonbenders, contrary to the usual waterbending. Enemies *Merghosts *Toxic Mermaids Stories It's Appeared *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (outside was viewed, Ineptune's existence) *Viridi's Last Stand (referenced) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Mermaid Swamp was named after the horror game of the same title, and the stage itself resembles said swamp. However, the story and concept behind it are totally different from the horror game. Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Locations Category:Poisonbenders Category:Merpeople Category:Forests and Jungles